


Proof

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector drinks one evening with Edward Teague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> For Cruisedirector, who asked for Barbossa/anyone, "new ship."

They were on their fifth round of rum before Hector learned who his drinking companion was.

Teague had the reputation of being the most fearsome pirate ever to sail—more cunning than Emanuel Wynn, more successful than Black Bart, more vicious than Ned Low. Moreover he was the only man who had ever resigned his position as one of the nine pirate lords of the Brethren Court, a fact which argued for his indomitability.

A man whose assistance would be worth having, Hector thought.

"I find myself in the market for a new ship," he confided to Teague. "D'you know of any that are looking for a good man?"

"To captain, or as mate?" Teague's eyes were sharp, and there was a note in his voice that suggested his question bore a double meaning.

"Why, either," said Hector smoothly. Perhaps Teague himself was interested in taking Hector on… in either sense.

Teague signaled for another round. When it arrived, delivered by a dark-haired wench whose luxuriant bosom appeared likely to spill out of her bodice, he drank it off in a single draught.

"Prove yourself to me, and I'll put in a word for you. I know the captain of the _Black Pearl_ well," he said.

"What manner of proof do you need?" Hector asked.

"I know your reputation, Barbossa, but reputation can deceive. You can hold your liquor—that's first, and least. What you've said tonight already shows you know the sea—that's second. But can you both submit to your captain's commands, and command yourself and others? That's third, and greatest."

Hector met Teague's gaze levelly. "Try me and see."


End file.
